


לעבר בסיס שלישי

by Areola



Series: סדרת הבייסבול [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Series: סדרת הבייסבול [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930774





	לעבר בסיס שלישי

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rounding Third](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695071) by kyliselle. 



ספוק נרדם תוך דקות ספורות.

ג'ים ליטף בעדינות את הראש הוולקאני שנח על חזהו. יתכן כי ספוק היה שקוע בשינה, אבל קירק נטה יותר להאמין כי הוא שרוי בסוג של טרנס וולקאני. ספוק היה דומם באורח לא טבעי, ונשימתו איטית להדאיג.

אצבעותיו הוסיפו לאחוז בנקודות המיזוג של קירק כאילו הודבקו למקומן.

קירק היה עייף בעצמו ועדיין מעורפל מעט בהשפעת הסם. אף על פי כן, לא רצה להירדם. נעים היה לו לשכב כך במיטה, מחזיק בגופו החם של ספוק. קירק שמח להיות ער; פירוש הדבר כי יזכה להנות מכך.

"אתה חמוד כשאתה ישן ככה," אמר לספוק, למרות שידע כי ספוק אינו שומע אותו ובוודאי היה מביע את מחאתו לו רק יכול. הוא שב ופיתל את אצבעותיו בקווצות שיערו המבריקות של ספוק, שמיהרו להחליק בחזרה למקומן. "חמוד מאוד." ידו נעה לאוזנו של ספוק, ואצבעותיו התוו בהנאה את הקצה המחודד.

לרגע, נתקף קירק אשמה. הנה הוא כאן, מנצל ללא בושה את מצבו דמוי-התרדמת של ספוק על מנת ללטף אותו כמו חתול. ספוק וודאי לא היה רוצה-

_אם לא תחדל להלקות את עצמך, ארים אותך בזרועותיי_ _._

מילותיו של ספוק עדיין פעלו את פעולתן; הן גרמו לקירק להירגע. הוא הזכיר לעצמו כי ספוק נדמה לאהוב את מגעו של קירק. ובנוסף, אם הרגיש ספוק בנוח למזג את מוחותיהם, וודאי לא יתנגד לקצת ליטופים.

לפתע, החלה איכות כלשהי מתרפקת על תודעתו, רכה ככפת-חתלתול. קירק חייך. "מה אתה עושה כאן?" שאל, פורע את שיערו של ספוק. "אתה משחק בראש שלי?"

ספוק, כמובן, לא השיב. או אפילו זע.

קירק עצם לרגע את עיניו. כשהתרכז, יכול להרגיש כי איכות כלשהי שהייתה _הוא_ , עוטפת את עצמה סביב משהו שהיה _ספוק_. ולא היו אלה רק זרועותיו, הכרוכות ברכושנות סביב גופו החם של ספוק; הייתה זו איכות בלתי ניתנת להגדרה, משהו שנדמה לבוא ממחשבותיו של קירק – או אולי ליבו.

קירק פקח את עיניו, מצחו קמוט בזעף. מה ביקש ספוק להשיג על ידי המיזוג ביניהם? הדבר נשגב ממנו. מוחו של קירק היה, קרוב לוודאי, מכוער מכדי לטמון בחובו משהו טוב. ועדיין – ספוק נדמה _להזדקק_ לכך. האם כל מה שנזקק לו הוא הקשר הטלפתי? האם כל אחד יצלח למשימה? אם זה המקרה, יהיה על קירק למצוא מועמד מתאים יותר – מוח נקי יותר – עמו יוכל ספוק להתקשר.

כל זה היה טוב ויפה- פרט לכך שקירק עלול יהיה להרוג כל אדם אחר שספוק יתמזג איתו.

קירק הזדעף למחשבה על הקנאה שהציפה אותו. _ספוק איננו הרכוש שלך, וכך גם לא המוח הגדול והטלפתי שלו_ , נזף בעצמו. _ומוטב שתשמור את המחשבות האלה לעצמך, אתה לא רוצה שספוק יראה איזה אידיוט רכושני אתה יכול להיות_ _._

לפתע חזר משהו ונע בראשו של קירק, ולרגע התמלאו עיניו ב-

_קרע שנפער ביריעה של אריג משיי מתקן את עצמו, והיריעה חוזרת להיות חלקה ומושלמת; מנצנצת לנגד עיניו של קירק_ _._

ואז נעלמו המראה וההקלה שהתלוותה אליו.

"היי," אמר בשקט, "מה זה היה?"

ספוק המשיך לנשום באיטיות כנגד חזהו.

 _האם הרגע ראיתי שוב לתוך המחשבות של ספוק_ _?_ תהה קירק. _כמו קודם, עם הדבר דמוי הדב? השֶׂלָאט_ _?_

קירק היה בטוח למדי כי כך קרה. וכעת היה סקרן לדעת האם יוכל להעמיק לראות לתוך מחשבותיו של ספוק אם ינסה.  
  
הוא כרך את זרועו סביב כתפו של ספוק כך שיוכל לגעת בפניו. לאחר מכן, פרש את אצבעותיו כך שתגענה בפניו של ספוק, פחות או יותר כפי שאצבעותיו של ספוק נגעו בשלו. לבסוף, עצם קירק את עיניו וניסה להציץ במחשבותיו של ספוק.

הוא לא באמת ציפה שזה יעבוד.

* * *

 _כמו ספינת חלל הנכנסת ללולאה, נורה קירק כהרף-עין לתוך ראשו של ספוק. הרושם הראשון שלו הוא של דבר כה מופלא, כה מורכב, כה מבריק, שאין להבינו במלואו. הרושם השני הוא של כוח עצום. אם מוח זה איננו רוצה בו כאן, ביכולתו למעוך אותו כמו חרק_ _._ אבל אתה בטוח _,_ _לוחש אליו המוח – מוח זה לעולם לא יפגע בקירק. ברצונו להוקיר אותו, ועל אף גודלו ועוצמתו, תמיד יתייחס לקירק ברוך אינסופי_ _._

_אך זהו הרושם השלישי שלו, שמותיר בו את החותם העמוק ביותר, זה שגובר על מחשבותיו האחרות; רושם של בדידות עמוקה וכואבת_ _._

_הבדידות מנסה להציג את עצמה לנגד עיניו של קירק. קירק מתקשה לעקוב אחרי המראות הנגלים לעיניו. הדימויים מתחלפים מהר מכדי שיוכל לעקוב אחריהם – עץ עם גדמים משוננים במקום ענפים; אלפי פתילים, מהבהבים בעבר, כעת קרועים ופרומים; להקת פרפרים מעוכים לאבקה, כנפיהם המבריקות קרועות ומרוסקות_ _._

_קשרים כרותים. גרונו של קירק מתהדק בעת שמוחו של ספוק מסביר לו מה הוא רואה. מוחך האנושי מנסה לחוות קשרים וולקאניים כרותים_ _._

_הקשרים, כל אחד בגודל שונה, נדמים לדעת כי הוא שם. לפתע עולה בקירק הרושם כי הקשרים הכרותים מחפשים אחריו. הוא מושיט את ידו לקרוב מביניהם. הקשר נוטל את צורתו של פתיל קרוע בכף-ידו- פרום וגס. הוא מעביר את הפתיל בין אצבעותיו- והקצוות נטווים תחת מגעו, הופכים למשי מבריק וזורם_ _._

_לבו של קירק מנתר. ולפני שהוא מבחין בכך, הוא נוגע בכל מקום שאליו מגיעות ידיו, והכל מחלים מהר מכפי שיכול היה לתאר לעצמו; מהר ככל שהוא יכול להרגיש. כנפיים נטוות מחדש, עצים פורחים, חוטים פרומים מנצנצים, עד שהכל שלם שוב, בריא ולא כואב עוד_ _._

_פרט לאחד. כאשר הוא מושיט את ידו לקשר האחרון, הוא מהסס. הוא גדול יותר מהאחרים. הוא כואב יותר. הוא משתנה לנגד עיניו – תחילה סרט זהוב; אחר פתיל כסוף; ואז שריג נובל. ואז קירק משתנק, כיוון שהקשר משתנה לצורת ציפור קטנה, כנפייה הפלומתיות שבורות ונשרכות על הקרקע_ _._

_הוא צונח על ברכיו ונוגע ביצור הזעיר בעדינות הגדולה ביותר שהוא יכול לגייס_ _._

_ואולם – הפעם, לא די בכך_ _._

_הקשר שב ומשתנה תחת ידיו, ולפתע נהפך לחתלתול הרך והמתוק ביותר שקירק ראה מימיו – חתלתול שנראה מוכר להפתיע_ _._

_לבו של קירק קרוב להתמוסס_ _._

_בדידות נשקפת מהפנים הזעירים. הם בוהים בקירק בפגיעות, והראש הקטן מתחכך בידו בתקווה. משהו שונה בקשר הזה. הוא שלם כעת, אך עדיין בודד. הוא זקוק ליותר מרפואה שלמה_ _._

_הוא רוצה את קירק_ _._

_ולבו של קירק יוצא אליו; הוא נואש להרים אותו, לחבק אותו אליו ולשמור עליו. הוא עומד לקחת את הקשר אליו ולעולם לא להניח לו. הקשר עתיד להישאר איתו, להפוך לחלק ממנו ולא להיות בודד עוד לעולם. הוא יהיה שלו עכשיו, שלו-שלו-שלו_ _-_

_הוא מושיט את ידו_ _-_

"ג'ים?"

עיניו של קירק נפקחו באחת כאשר נהדף בחזרה למציאות.

ספוק התעורר.

הוא הרים את ראשו מחזהו של קירק, אף על פי שזרועותיו של ג'ים עדיין נחו סביבו. עיניים חומות גדולות ננעצו בקירק בהלם גלוי. ספוק בהה בו כמי שלעולם לא ראה את קירק קודם לכן.

"אממ..." אמר קירק. הוא בלע את רוקו. שיט. מהו לעזאזל הדבר הנכון לומר אחרי שנתפסת מחטט במוחו של מישהו? "היי?"

ספוק שמט את אצבעותיו מפניו של קירק והניח את ידו על פניו שלו. הוא הניח אותה מעל ידו של קירק, על פני המקום בו הוסיפו אצבעותיו של קירק לגעת בו, בחיקוי למיזוג וולקאני.

קירק משך את ידו. "מצטער," אמר, מעווה את פניו. "אני פשוט – לשנייה חשבתי שראיתי משהו, ואז פשוט רציתי לבדוק – לא חשבתי שממש אצליח לראות את המחשבות שלך."

ספוק מצמץ.

"אוקיי, אני מניח שזה היה ממש גרוע, הא?" אמר, מתפתל. "בטח הפרתי משהו כמו, מיליון ואחת נורמות וולקאניות כשלא בקשתי את רשותך לפני שעשיתי את זה."

ספוק שב ונגע בפניו, היכן שנחו אצבעותיו של קירק רגע לפני כן.

"ואני ממש בטוח שלא הייתי אמור לגעת בכל הדברים האלה, אבל פשוט היה כל כך בודד שם," פטפט קירק, "הייתי חייב..."

הבעתו פעורת-העיניים של ספוק השתנתה לכדי משהו לא בלתי-דומה לפליאה.

"אתה לא אומר כלום," אמר קירק בעצבנות, "אתה בטח רותח מזעם."

" _ג'ים_."

מילה אחת; הגה אחד. שנאמר בהוקרה וחסד שכאלו, שלרגע, לא זיהה קירק את שמו שלו. "אתה בסדר?" שאל קירק בזהירות. "לא פגעתי בטעות במשהו, כן?"

זווית פיו של ספוק התעקלה כלפי מעלה. "להיפך," אמר, קולו מלא פליאה. "רחוק מזה."

ובכן, ספוק לפחות לא נדמה לכעוס על קירק. אך קירק ידע מניסיון כי כאשר הוא מתרגז באמת, מתלקחת חמתו של ספוק כהרף עין. הוא התפתל שוב. "מה עשיתי, ספוק?"

ספוק התבונן בו בארשת שגבלה ביראת כבוד. "הבראת את מוחי."

"אני – תגיד את זה שוב?"

"ריפאת את הקשרים שנכרתו עם הריסתו של וולקאן."

"הו," אמר קירק בטיפשות. "בסדר. ו – אמ – איך בדיוק עשיתי את זה?"

"אינני יודע. זוהי דרגה של ריפוי הנדרשת ממרפא וולקאני מיומן. נשגב מבינתי כיצד יכול בן אדם לעשות מה שעשית אתה." עיניו של ספוק נעצמו לרגע, ואז נפקחו. "אבל אין כל ספק כי ריפאת את כל הקשרים השבורים. מוחי," וכאן נעצר ספוק, עצירה לא אפיינית, על מנת לבלוע את רוקו בכבדות, "שלם שוב."

"הו," שב קירק ואמר, מגומגם לא פחות. "אז זה... טוב, נכון?"

ספוק הסתער.

לפתע מצא את עצמו קירק מעל ספוק, אחוז נגדו בצמידות. "כן, _אשיאם_ , זה טוב. זה יוצא מן הכלל." ספוק הרים את ראשו ונישק אותו בחוזקה. " _אתה_ יוצא מן הכלל."

ראשו של קירק הסתחרר מעט מכוחו הרב של ספוק, ומפרץ האדרנלין של אשמה-שהפכה-לרווחה. "אז לא עשיתי שום דבר רע, ואני לא בצרות?" שאל בתקווה.

"לא עשית שום דבר רע." ספוק הרים גבה. "אבל אתה בהחלט בצרות."

ספוק הפך אותו שוב, וקירק מצא את עצמו על גבו, מתחת לספוק. ספוק החליק בין רגליו. "צרות גדולות מאוד," יידע את קירק, יד אחת חופנת את ראשו ומקרבת אותו לנשיקה נוספת.

ובעת שקירק קידם בברכה את קרבתו של גוף חם ופה חם אף יותר, התחוור לו כי ספוק השתנה.

הו, הוא עדיין היה ספוק; אבל איכשהו, נעשה _יותר_ ספוק מבעבר; יותר מרוכז ומרוצה; כמי שמשקל נורא הוסר מעל כתפיו. קירק זיהה שלווה פנימית שלא הייתה שם בעבר. רק כעת הבין עד כמה הכאיב לו מוחו של ספוק.

איכשהו, ספוק נדמה גם _חזק יותר_ – והוא היה חזק מאוד גם כך, להערכתו של קירק. כעת, מאידך, התרשם קירק כי ספוק הפך מחזק-סתם, לוולקאני _במלוא כוחו_. הקלילות שבה ניהל אותו ספוק, מניח את קירק היכן שרצה בו, רק חיזקה את הרגשתו. _לעזאזל_ , הבין קירק בבטן מפרפרת. _אולי אני באמת בצרות_.

"כן. אכן כן."

"אתה עדיין – ממפף." מילותיו של קירק נקטעו על ידי נשיקה נוספת. "אתה עדיין קורא את המחשבות שלי, רמאי!"

"כפי שכבר אמרתי, מעולם לא הבטחתי שאשחק בהגינות." ספוק לא התנצל. "למענך, אני יותר ממוכן לשבור את החוקים."

הו, כן?" נשימתו של קירק נעתקה כשספוק הרכין את ראשו ונשך בעדינות את צווארו. "מה העונש על הפרת חוקים בבייסבול וולקאני? השופט עוצר את הכדור וכל הרצים מתקדמים בסיס אחד?"

ספוק תחב את ידו בין קירק למזרן על מנת לחפון את ישבנו של קירק. "אני מסכים כי נתקדם בסיס אחד."

קירק חבט בראשו – ומאוחר מדי, נזכר כי ספוק לא יבחין בכך. " _אתה_ הפרת את הכללים; _אתה_ מקבל את העונש. אני זוכה להתקדם בסיס אחד _על חשבונך_. אני לא חושב שאתה בכלל יודע משהו על בייסבול, וולקאני או לא."

"אתה מוזמן להתקדם כרצונך על חשבוני," התנשם ספוק, מועך את ישבנו של קירק, "כמה בסיסים שתרצה, וולקאניים או אחרים. אני שייך לך. אני שלך לעשות בי כרצונך."

"קינקי," אמר קירק ביובש. הוא החליק את ידו לתוך מכנסיו של ספוק. אם מעיכת-ישבנים היא המנה הנוכחית, היה בכוונתו לקחת בה חלק. "אולי אני יכול להפוך אותך לעבד המין הטלפתי שלי."

"אקבל זאת בברכה." ספוק לא נדמה להתבדח. הוא הביט בקירק בהבעה מוזרה. לולא היה וולקאני – ולולא היה קירק... ובכן, _מי שהוא_ – היה ג'ים נשבע כי ספוק נראה חולה-אהבה. "האם יש לך שמץ של מושג מה עשית עבורי?"

קירק משך בכתפיו. "אני פשוט שמח שאתה מרגיש יותר טוב," אמר בכנות. זה באמת לא היה עניין גדול. הוא לא ידע מדוע המשיך ספוק להביט בו כאילו המציא את פיזיקת הלולאה.

"מרגיש יותר טוב היא רדוקציה... כיצד אתם מכנים זאת? רדוקציה פראית."

עיניו של ספוק היו אסירות תודה בעליל. אסירות תודה עד מאוד. איכשהו, נזכר קירק בניצוץ שעמד בעיניו של קווין ריילי כאשר נשא את בן הארבע למקום המחבוא שלהם והעניק לו את פיסת המזון הראשונה שנכנסה לפיו מזה יומיים.

המחשבה בדיוק חלפה במוחו של קירק כשספוק דחף אותו לפתע על ברכיו – והרים את גופו של קירק מן המיטה בתהליך. השתנקות זעירה חמקה משפתיו של קירק בעת שספוק התיישב לחלוטין, מושך את קירק עמו כך שמצא עצמו יושב בחיקו של ספוק.

"אם אתה נחוש בדעתך להשוות אותי לבן אדם בן ארבע," הזהיר ספוק, יד אחת על מותנו מחזיקה בו לבל יזוז כשהשנייה עדיין על ישבנו, "תמצא כי גם אני עשוי להשוות אותך למשהו קטן ופגיע, אפרוח."

קירק התנשף, והחליף במהירות את הנושא, אומר את הדבר הראשון שעלה בדעתו. "אז, אה, מה העניין עם הקשר האחרון? הגדול יותר? הוא בסדר?"

עיניו של ספוק התרחבו לפתע באופן שהיה כמעט קומי.

מעודד, המשיך קירק בשלו, נואש להרחיק את השיחה מכינויי חיבה מביכים שאפילו הוא עצמו בן השלוש-עשרה היה מוחה נגדם. "הוא פשוט היה עצוב ובודד, אפילו אחרי שהוא החלים. הייתי מודאג לגביו."

ספוק פתח את פיו – ואז סגר אותו מבלי לומר מילה.

"הוא היה _חמוד_ ," אמר קירק, מבויש מעט, מהסס לפגוש את עיניו של ספוק מפני שהרגיש כה מגוחך לומר זאת. אולם עצם ההיזכרות בקשר ההוא בראשו של ספוק, גרמה לקירק לשוב ולערוג אליו.

"הקשרים בראשי ניסו לפתות אותך לרפא אותם. הם עטו בכוונה צורות שתמצא... מושכות." ספוק כמעט ונשמע עצבני.

"פשוט לפתות אותי, יותר סביר," אמר קירק, ספק לספוק, ספק לעצמו. "הקשר האחרון... אני –" הוא בלע את רוקו, חנוק לפתע. "יש לי סוג של חולשה לחתולים."

"האם היה לך אחד כילד?"

קירק שמח על כך שהחדר חשוך. הוא לא רצה כי ספוק יראה את עיניו. "כן. כן, היה לי. אחי הביא לי חתולה כשחזרתי. מ, אה, טרסוס," הוסיף בחוסר אונים. הוא חשב שהיא תעזור לי... אתה יודע. להסתגל."

ספוק אמץ אליו את קירק, ממקם אותו בין רגליו וצמוד לחזהו. קירק נע ברצון, מרוצה, בינתיים, לנוח בזרועותיו של ספוק. "והיא עזרה?" שאל ספוק ברכות, מניח את ראשו של קירק תחת סנטרו. ידיים חמות טיילו במורד גבו של קירק בתנועה מרגיעה.

קירק חייך. "כן. היא עזרה. היא ישנה במיטה שלי, והיא שחקה עם השיער שלי כשהיו לי סיוטים. היא הייתה חמודה כל כך, כמו שמיכת בטחון פרוותית. והקשר הזה בראש שלך נראה בדיוק כמוה. כאילו שהוא _ידע_."

קירק היסס, ואז החליט כי מוטב שיספר הכל. "אתה לא תאמין, אבל כמעט –" הוא צחק קלות נוכח איוולתו שלו, "כמעט ניסיתי לקחת אותו איתי."

ספוק עצר, קופא באחת. "אתה מה?"

"כמעט ניסיתי להרים אותו ולקחת אותו הביתה איתי, כמו חתול אמיתי." קירק שב וצחק על עצמו בלעג. "משוגע, נכון? היית מתעצבן עלי אם הייתי גונב את אחד הקשרים שלך לעצמי, לא?"

ספוק לא השיב, אך הזרועות שאחזו בקירק התהדקו בצורה כמעט בלתי מורגשת.

קירק החל להושיט את ידו בכוונה ללטף את זרועו של ספוק. "אז איך קשרים וולקאניים נראים באמת?"

"הם... בלתי ניתנים לתיאור, בסטנדרטית, ולמוח נטול כישורים טלפתיים."

במילים אחרות, _קשרים הם לוולקאנים בלבד_.

קירק משך את ידו במהירות. "הו," אמר בגמגום. "אני מבין."

היה בכך היגיון. כמובן שבני אדם וּוולקאנים לא יכלו להתקשר זה לזה; בני אדם לא נחנו בכישורים טלפתיים. הייתה זו וודאי הסיבה לכך שספוק ואוהורה לא חלקו קשר. קירק מהר לכבוש את האכזבה שאיימה להציף אותו. הדבר האחרון שספוק נזקק לו הוא קירק פתטי דיו לחשוק במשהו שאפילו לא היה אפשרי מבחינה פיזית.

ספוק ליטף את גבו של קירק, ולרגע הידק את אחיזתו. "עלי לאפשר לך לישון כעת _טְ'נאש האסוּ_ ," מלמל. "אנו חוזרים לאנטרפרייז מחר." הוא הנמיך אותם אל המזרן, נשכב על גבו ומשך אליו את קירק.

"ממ," המהם קירק בעודו נועל את אכזבתו הרחק מחברים טלפתיים חטטנים. הוא הניח לספוק להדריך את ראשו ולהניח אותו על חזהו החם, ואז עצם את עיניו.

היה לו את זה. זה היה יותר מכפי שאי פעם היה לו בעבר. הוא לא נזקק לקשר טלפתי.

אבל אותו לילה, חלם על משי טווי ושריגים פורחים, על ציפורים ופרפרים; ובעיקר, על החתלתולה שנהגה להבריח את חלומותיו הרעים בכפותיה.

* * *

כשהתעורר, היה קירק לבדו במיטה, שרוע לאורך המזרון על בטנו. הוא פיהק, מתהפך באי-רצון, והדף מעליו את השמיכות. הוא קם על רגליו והתמתח, חולצתו מתרוממת וחושפת את בטנו.

"איזה מראה מלבב."

קירק נעצר, זרועותיו פשוטות-עדיין, והעיף מבט בשולחן העבודה. ספוק הסב על השולחן, מתעלם מצגי המגע שנחו בערימה מסודרת סביבו, על מנת לצפות בקירק. משהו במבטו, איכות כלשהי שגבלה בהערצה, גרם לקירק להרגיש כמי שגובהו עשרה מטרים, אך ענו ושפל-רוח בו זמנית. "בוקר טוב גם לך," אמר, נבוך מעט. "אתה, אה, הראש שלך עדיין בסדר?"

ספוק המשיך לבהות בו באותו מבט הלום .

"אז אתה לא צריך מיזוג-מוחות על הבוקר או משהו כזה?" ברגע שעזבו המילים את פיו, רצה קירק לגנוח. למה אמרתי את זה? נזף בעצמו. אבל עכשיו, ידע קירק מדוע.

מפני שהשאיר פיסה מלבו בידי הקשר הבודד בראשו של ספוק.

_אידיוט, קירק, אתה אידיוט_ _._

"אינני צריך," השיב ספוק בישירות אופיינית, לא-מודע לכך שמולו, נוזף קירק בעצמו.

"אבל אמרת שהמיזוג מנחם אותך. חשבתי שאני השׁלאט שלך?" קירק בקושי עצר בעד כף-ידו מלחבוט במצחו. _ג'יימס, שתוק. פשוט.תפסיק.לדבר_ _._

ההשוואה נדמתה לשעשע את ספוק. "ריפאת את מוחי, ג'ים. אינני זקוק עוד לסוג זה של נחמה. אך אתה מוזמן להיות השלאט שלי אם אתה חפץ בכך."

"מצחיק מאוד," אמר קירק בזעף. "אז אתה לא צריך יותר את הראש שלי." הו, לעזאזל עם זה, עכשיו הוא _מחמיץ את פניו_.

ספוק נדמה לשקול זאת. "לא אצטרך עוד להתמזג עמך, לא."

 _אולי ספוק לא זקוק להם... אבל, אולי הוא רוצה בהם_ _?_ קירק חש תקווה רגעית, שהתרסקה כשנזכר כי וולקאנים אינם רוצים דברים. "אולי המיזוג לא מפריע לי. אני מתכוון, אם אתה עדיין רוצה להתמזג איתי, והכל." ג'יימס קירק, שתוק לפני שספוק יבין עד כמה אתה נואש.

"ג'ים," החל ספוק בהיסוס, כמעט באי-רצון. "מיזוג מוחות עלול להיו מסוכן. הוא עלול לגרום ל.. תוצאות בלתי נמנעות. דברים עלולים... להתרחש, כאשר שתי ישויות מתמזגות. דברים לא מכוונים. ללא הסכמת אחד הצדדים, במיוחד אם אחד הצדדים רוצה במשהו נואשות."

פניו של קירק נפלו. הוא תהה על כמה מרגשותיו החבויים של קירק עלה בידו של ספוק לאמוד.

ספוק לחלח את שפתיו כמעט בעצבנות. "אני מאמין כי יהיה זה בטוח יותר עבורך אם לא אזום מיזוג נוסף."

"בלי מיזוגים יותר, בכלל?" המילים חמקו מפיו לפני שיכול לעצור בעדן, מוכתמות באכזבה.

ספוק קימט את מצחו, שומע את מצוקתו של קירק. "אינני זקוק למיזוג מלא על מנת לגרום לך אורגזמות," אמר. "אין צורך שנמנע מכך."

"נהדר." קירק ניסה לחייך. "בגלל שזה מה שמפריע לי. שאני עלול לאבד את האורגזמות המנטליות. כן."

"אינך צריך לדאוג," הבטיח לו ספוק. "העונג שלך נמצא בראש סדר העדיפויות שלי."

דבריו אמורים היו להדליק את קירק. במקום, כל מה שיכול לעשות היה לבהות בספוק ולחשוב על היצור הנזקק, קבור במעמקי מוחו של ספוק. אם לא יתמזג איתו עוד, כיצד יוכל לראותו שוב?

האם הקשר התגעגע אליו?  
  
ספוק החווה בראשו לעבר פני השטח של השולחן. "דר מק'קוי ביקר כאן מוקדם יותר. הוא הביא לך ארוחת בוקר," אמר, ללא ספק מאמין כי ענה לכל תהיותיו של קירק וכי העניינים יושבו.

קירק החליט לשמוח על השינוי בנושא השיחה ולהניח לעניין, במיוחד כיוון שפירוש הדבר היה מזון. "הו, בונז," אמר, מאתר את המגש שהתחבא בין צגי המגע. הוא ניגש אליו תיכף ומיד. "הברנש הזקן והזועף יכול להיות כזה מרשמלו."

ספוק הרים גבה.

"הוא כזה," התעקש קירק והתיישב אל השולחן. הוא הסיר את המכסה מעל המגש על מנת לחשוף ארוחת בוקר דרומית; ביסקוויטים, דייסת תירס, בייקון וביצים. "למה לא הערת אותי כשהוא היה כאן?"

ספוק רכן בכיסא ופתח את לוח התקשורת של השולחן בעת שקירק הסתער ישר על הבייקון. "החלטנו כי טרם החלמת דייך," אמר, בעת שסרק את הצג בחיפוש אחר דבר-מה.

קירק הסמיק קלות נוכח דאגתם. בניסיון להסתיר זאת, תפס מזלג והחל להשתלט על המזון. "לא רבתם, נכון?"

"וולקאנים אינם רבים," השיב ספוק אוטומטית.

קירק תרגום זאת כ- _כן, ג'ים, וודאי שרבנו_. "אתה יודע שבסופו של דבר תצטרך להסתדר איתו."

"דבר זה לא סביר שיתרחש. דוקטור מק'קוי איננו הגיוני. והוא ראה אותך ללא בגדים במספר הזדמנויות." ספוק, עדיין מעביר את אצבעותיו על הצג, השמיע שתי הצהרות לא-קשורות אלו כאילו היה בהן כדי להסביר הכל. "מדוע מרגישים בני אדם משיכה כה עזה לאי-סדר? איתור הנתונים להם אני זקוק אמורה להיות משימה פשוטה. ואולם, מישהו בצי הבינכוכבי הרגיש כי מתפקידו לקבור פיסת מידע שגרתית בתיקייה בת 53 אפשרויות-סיווג."

קירק חייך תוך אכילת הביצים שנותרו בצלחתו. "מה אתה צריך?"

"אני פשוט צריך לדעת מהו מספר הכרומוזומים בחיטת דורום טראנית."

"עשרים ושמונה."

ספוק קפא.

קירק הרחיב בהיסח הדעת, תשומת לבו ממוקדת בדייסת התירס. "פּוליפּלואידיות מתרחשת בהרבה רצפים של טריטיקום. חיטת דורום היא אלופלואידית, בעצם. בני-אדם הכליאו אותה משני רצפים דיפלואידיים והפכו אותה לטֵטְרַפּלואיד לפני עידנים."

ספוק לקח מה שנדמה כנשימה מייצבת, ומלמל לעצמו משהו שנשמע כמו, _השעה מוקדמת מכדי למצוץ לו_ _._

"מה אמרת?" שאל קירק, בולע את כף דייסת התירס האחרונה.

"שום דבר." ספוק התיישב, סמוק מעט למראה. "אני מניח כי כעת תרצה לאכול ארוחת בוקר. האם תרצה שאחמם..." קולו נדד, מבחין לפתע בצלחת הריקה שהכילה לא יותר מביסקוויט חצוי. חציו השני היה אחוז בידו של קירק.

קירק האדים בבושה. "אני כל כך מצטער," גמגם, שומט את הביסקוויט לתוך הצלחת כאילו צרב את ידו. "אני יודע שאני מגעיל. זה פשוט – אני רואה אוכל, אני אוכל אותו."

ספוק קם על רגליו בתנועה חלקה. ללא מילה, נע סביב השולחן – והרים את קירק בזרועותיו, כמו כלה ביום נישואיה.

"מה לע- _ספוק_!"

"אינני מבין מדוע סבורים בני-אדם כי אני מאיים לשווא," הרהר ספוק בעודו נושא את קירק בחזרה לכיסא.

קירק ניסה להחלץ מאחיזתו של ספוק – רק על מנת להיווכח כי לא ניתן לשבור את לפיתתו. "אתה לא יכול פשוט להרים אותי כמו – כמו תינוק בכל פעם שיש לך נקודה להעביר."

"אני יכול בהחלט."

"לא, אתה _לא_."

"אני יכול," אמר ספוק ברוגע, "ואעשה זאת."

ואז התיישב ספוק בכיסא ושמט את קירק בחיקו.

"הו לא, אני ממש לא חושב ככה," אמר קירק באימה, ומיד ניסה לחמוק.

ספוק תפס אותו בשתי ידיו ומשך אותו בחזרה לחיקו.

קירק נאבק והתפתל. "בלי לשבת עליך!"

אם אינך רוצה לשבת בחיקי, תצטרך להפסיק להלקות את עצמך. אתה, מכל האנשים, אינך ראוי שידברו עליך בצורה כזו." ספוק לחך את צווארו, כאילו לא היה קירק יותר מגור כלבים מתפתל. "עלי להתוודות, מאידך, כי תנוחה זו נושאת חן בעיני עד מאוד."

"אתה- ארג." מאבקיו של קירק לא הובילו לשום מקום. "האם נעשית אפילו חזק יותר מאז אתמול בלילה?" תבע לדעת, מתנשף ממאמץ.

"אני מאמין כי התשובה היא כן," אמר ספוק. הוא נשמע מרוצה מעצמו, ונשימתו לא התקצרה ולו במקצת. קירק מוכן היה להתערב כי אפילו לא התאמץ. "והכל תודות לך."

"אף פעם לא רציתי לעשות אותך _חזק יותר_!" אמר קירק בכעס – ובסדר, אולי היה זה שקר, מפני שקירק בהחלט רצה לרפא את ספוק בכל דרך אפשרית. אולם ספוק לא צריך היה לדעת זאת. "אתה גם ככה חזק מדי בהשוואה אלי."

"באופן אישי, אני מוצא את ההבדל היחסי בכוחנו מהנה מאוד."

"אתה – שיט." בטנו של קירק בצעה סלטה מהנה בעת שהגיע לתובנה פתאומית. "אתה _אוהב_ להיות חזק יותר ממני," האשים, מתפתל נגד האחיזה ההדוקה שמנעה ממנו לזוז. "אתה אוהב להחזיק אותי ככה, סוטה אחד."

ספוק הרים גבה אחת מרתיחה, ואמר, "יתכן."

קירק הפסיק להיאבק על מנת שיוכל להביט בספוק. "האם כרגע הודית בקינק נוסף?"

ספוק לחץ את שפתיו למצחו של קירק, נגד נקודת מיזוג. "אני מאמין כי יש לי פטישים רבים בכל הנוגע אליך," מלמל נגד עורו של קירק.

הצהרה זו – על כל השלכותיה המענגות – הסיחה את הליבידו של קירק לכדי כניעה רגעית.

ספוק ניצל את ההזדמנות על מנת למשוך את קירק אל גופו. "כעת אחזיק בך כאן עד שאהיה בטוח כי לא תמשיך בקו השיחה המטריד שנקטת בו," אמר ברוגע, כמי שפעל בצורה שאין מתבקשת ממנה.

קירק נאנח. "זה-" רטן במרדנות, "לא יכול בשום פנים ואופן להיות יותר מביך."

דלתות החדר נפתחו ופנימה צעד מק'קוי.

"הו, שיזדיינו החיים שלי." קירק קבר את פניו בידיו. "טעיתי."

"נו, נו, נו, מה יש לנו כאן? ג'ימי, אם לא הייתי חושב שאתה מבוגר מדי בשביל זה, הייתי אומר שאתה יושב על הברכיים של ספוק."

" _סתום_ , בונז."

"אלי, אתם הזוג החמוד ביותר שראיתי מימי."

" _אמרתי_ , סתום בונז."

"האם החבר הוולקאני הגדול והחזק שלך רצה להושיב אותך על הברכיים שלו, מותק?" המה מק'קוי. "ולערסל אותך כמו תינוק?"

"זאת לא אשמתי!" נהם קירק, נאבק באחיזתו של קירק על מנת להמחיש את הנקודה שלו. "הוא לא מסכים לשחרר אותי!"

"ג'ים לומד כי לא אסבול הערות הלועגות לחבר שלי." ספוק נשמע רגוע. רגוע מכדי להיות מישהו המחזיק אדם מבוגר כאסיר בחיקו.

מק'קוי פרץ בצחוק. "בהצלחה, ספוק," אמר בהערצה. "אני עוד עלול ללמוד לחבב אותך."

"אל תשתמשו בהשפלה שלי כתירוץ להתיידד," התפרץ קירק, פניו אדומים. "זאת פקודה."

"אווו, הקפטן התינוק מנסה לחלק הוראות מחיקו של הקצין הראשון שלו. אתה כל כך חמוד, סוכריה, שאני מסוגל לאכול אותך." _הוא לעולם לא ישכח זאת, ג'ים. לעולמי עולמים_. חיוכו המרושע של מק'קוי אמר זאת בבהירות.

"האם חקרת את הסיטואציה עם סגן מפקד מיטשל?" שאל ספוק, וקירק הבין כי למרבה האימה, התכוון ספוק להמשיך ולנהל את השיחה כשקירק בחיקו.

"חקרתי." ארשת פניו של מק'קוי השתנתה והתחלפה בכעס. "נראה שהם שחררו אותו מוקדם הבוקר."

גבתו של ספוק נורתה למעלה. "למרות ההאשמות שהעלנו נגדו, על כך שסימם את הקפטן?"

מק'קוי נד בראשו. "מסתבר שהמיץ עם הסם היה של מיטשל. מיטשל טוען שהוא לא ידע על הסם, שמישהו וודאי ניסה לסמם _אותו_ , וג'ים שתה את המיץ בטעות."

"זה כזה בולשיט," אמר קירק בלהט. "הוא פחות או יותר דחף לי את המשקה לפרצוף. הוא ידע שאשתה אותו."

"אכן." קולו של ספוק הצטנן. "היכן הוא כעת? האם נוכל למצוא אותו?"

מק'קוי טלטל את ראשו. "הספינה שלו הייתה אמורה לעזוב לפני שעה. הוא צריך להיות עליה." הוא עיווה את פניו. "אני שונא להגיד את זה, אבל אני חושב שפספסתם אותו."

"לעזאזל," קילל קירק.

"גם אני," הסכים ספוק "אינני מרוצה שמיטשל חמק מעונש."

קירק נאנח בצער, והתמקם נגד חזהו המנחם והחמים של ספוק. ואז הבין לפתע מה הוא עושה והתיישב במהירות, מקווה כי איש לא הבחין בכך.

אם לשפוט על פי מבטו המרוצה של ספוק ומבטו המשועשע של מק'קוי, דומה כי הפעם לא התמזל מזלו.

* * *

מעט מאוחר יותר הועיד קירק את פניו לטרקלין הבסיס הראשי, שם נדבר להיפגש עם צוות הפיקוד של האנטרפרייז. מק'קוי נעלם בחזרה למרפאת הבסיס על מנת לבדוק את מצבם של הפציינטים שלו, וספוק טיפל בניירת של הרגע האחרון.

דלתות הטרקלין נפתחו באוושה, חושפות חדר דחוס באנשים וחייזרים. שעה שסרק את האולם, מחפש אחר חברי הצוות שלו, הבחין במשהו סמוך לבר שגרם לו לקפוא במקומו.

גארי היה שם.

משוחח עם צ'כוב.

גל של בחילה התרומם בגרונו של קירק ואגרופיו נקפצו. הם עמדו סמוך לקיר, ראשיהם צמודים. התנוחה בה ניצבו זעקה _אינטימיות_. אולם איכשהו, נדמה גארי לדעת שג'ים נכנס, מפני שעיניו פגשו ללא-בושה באלו של ג'ים מעל ראשו המתולתל של צ'כוב. פצע הכהה את צידו הימני של פניו ונצנוץ מסוכן עמד בעיניו.

קירק הרגיש כי הגיעו מים עד נפש. "סגן משנה צ'כוב," קרא, צועד לעברם במהירות.

ראשו של צ'כוב התרומם באחת, עיניו התכולות-ירוקות פעורות בהפתעה. "קפטין!" אמר בשמחה. "אני שמח לראות אותך! אתה מרגיש טוב?" שאל, עצבני מעט.

קירק חייך אל צ'כוב. "כן, כן." הוא הפנה מבט נוקב אל גארי. "ולא תודות לסגן מפקד מיטשל. מה אתה עושה כאן?" לחש בזעם. "הספינה שלך הייתה אמורה לעזוב לפני שעה."

גארי פשוט צחק – בנעימות, אפילו – נראה לכל דבר ועניין כלא-יותר מקצין-צי נאה. "הייתה לנו בעיה קטנה במנועים שעכבה אותנו לכמה שעות." מבטו הנעים התקדר קלות לפתע. "אחד מהאנשים שלך, סקוטי, עובד על זה. הוא לא טוב כל כך עם המנועים כמו שנדמה לו, הא?"

"סקוטי הוא הכי טוב שיש," התפרץ קירק בהתגוננות.

"אז למה הספינה שלי עדיין מקורקעת, ג'ימי?" עצבנות קלה נשמעת בקולו העליז של גארי, והוא גרד את זרועו לרגע. כשהבחין כי צ'כוב מתבונן בו, צחק שוב בחביבות. "בכל מקרה, חשבתי שאנצל את ההזדמנות להסביר לסגן המשנה הקטן שלך כאן עד כמה אני מצטער ששתית את המיץ עם הסם שבבירור היה מיועד לי."

"הו _באמת_?" שאל קירק, משכל את זרועותיו לרוחב חזהו.

"הו כן. אני מרגיש פשוט נורא לגבי כל העניין," אמר גארי, בכנות עמוקה מדי. הוא שב וגרד את זרועו. "אם רק היה לי _שמץ_ של מושג לגבי הרקורמידון, בחיים לא הייתי נותן לך את המיץ הזה."

"ולקחת אותי למגורים שלי במקום למרפאה בגלל...?"

"ג'ימי, היית צריך לשכב _תיכף ומיד_. עמדתי להתקשר למק'קוי כשהוא וספוק הופיעו אתמול בלילה." גארי חייך בחום. "הסברתי את זה לקצינים היום בבוקר, והם שחררו אותי מיד."

קירק הרגיש כיצד לסתו מתהדקת, זעם גואה בתוכו.

"זה מסביר הכל, נכון, קפטין?" אמר צ'כוב בפנים זורחות. "סגן מפקד מיטשל לא מנסות לפגוע בך."

"בבקשה, פאבל," אמר גארי בנימה אינטימית. "קרא לי גארי."

צ'כוב, לך ומצא את האחרים," התפרץ קירק. "האנטרפרייז עוזבת בקרוב."

"אבל-"

"שמעת את הבוס שלך," אמר גארי בחרטה. ואז מצמץ. "אני אבוא למצוא אותך ולהיפרד לפני שתעזוב. בפרטיות."

המילה נאמרה בתאוותנות גלויה. צ'כוב פגש בעיניו של גארי וחייך בחזרה, חיוך איטי ומבטיח.

לחץ הדם של קירק התרומם לרמה מסוכנת. "עזוב _עכשיו_ , סגן משנה. לך מכאן," נבח.

"כן, אדוני," אמר צ'כוב במהירות. בעת שפנה לעזוב, שיגר צ'כוב לגארי מבט מבויש מעבר לכתפו. קירק ראה אותו קורץ לגארי. ובעת שצ'כוב עשה את הצעדים הראשונים לעזוב, הושיט גארי יד וטפח בדיסקרטיות על ישבנו.

קירק תפס אינסטינקטיבית בחזית חולצתו של גארי ומשך אותו בכוח. "האם כרגע נגעת בנווט בן השבע-עשרה שלי?"נהם בטון מאיים. קולו היה נמוך במכוון, על מנת שלא לאפשר לצ'כוב המתרחק לשמוע אותו.

גארי הרים את ידיו. "זהירות, ג'ימי," אמר במתיקות. "תקיפה היא נגד התקנות, והחדר הזה מלא בעדים. הם מתחילים לבהות בנו," אמר ברוב כוונה.

קירק הביט סביבו. גארי צדק. מספר ראשים הופנו בסקרנות לכיוונם. "אז למה שלא ניקח את זה החוצה?" ירה קירק בחזרה, במתיקות שווה, מבלי להרפות מחולצתו של גארי.

"אתה חושב שאני טיפש?" גארי העביר את ידו במורד זרועו של קירק, על פני השרירים המתוחים. בעת ששרוולו התרומם, נחשפה חלקת עור אדום, בדומה לפריחה, במעלה זרועו של גארי. "אתה וודאי נאבק כמו הזבל הלבן שאתה; בקבוקי בירה שבורים והכל."

"אתה מתכוון שאני אדע איך לכסח לך את הצורה." גארי היה קרוב לוודאי גבוה ממנו בשלושה-ארבעה סנטימטרים, אך קירק היה חסון ושרירי יותר, וטוב יותר בקרב מגע.

גארי משך בכתפיו. "אני לא רוצה _להילחם_ בך. תמיד קבלתי את הסכמתך לפני שזיינתי לך את הצורה."

"אני לא זוכר שנתתי לך את הסכמתי לסמם אותי."

"אתה פוגע בי," אמר גארי בהתקוממות-מעושה. "הסם היה במשקה _שלי_."

קירק הניח לחולצתו של גארי והחווה על החבלה שעטרה את פניו. "מי נתן לך את הפנס? הייתי רוצה להודות לו באופן אישי."

"אתה צריך לפטר את קצינת הקישור שלך," אמר גארי, מריר במקצת. הוא גרד את הכתם האדום על זרועו.

"מה?" שאל קירק, לא מוטרד למשמע ההאשמה הלא-סבירה.

"היא אמרה לי שהמוזג האנדוריאני יתן לי משקה חינם אם אומר לו משהו נחמד באנדוריאנית. היא אפילו לימדה אותי איך להגיד _אנדוריאנים הם גזע ראוי ונעלה_." גארי שב וגירד את זרועו ברוגזה. "אלא שמסתבר שמה שהיא באמת לימדה אותי להגיד זה _אמא שלך זונה_. די ברור שהיא לא מדברת אנדוריאנית טוב כמו שהיא טוענת. ובדיוק כשהפצע המזורגג שהוולקאני שלך נתן לי החלים."

קירק הרים גבה. למיטב ידיעתו, אוהורה מעולם לא עשתה טעות דומה בעבר. "למה אתה ממשיך לגרד את הזרוע שלך?"

"הטייס שלך חושב שהוא בוטנאי," אמר גארי, מגלגל את עיניו. "אבל מסתבר שהצמח הקטן והלא-מזיק שהוא רצה להראות לי גורם לאקזמה מעצבנת. כן, עוד קצין אנטרפרייז לא כשיר." גארי הנמיך את קולו. "אני חושב שהנווט החמוד שיש לך שם הולך לפצות על האחרים. הא, ג'ימי?"

"חתיכת – " קירק שב והרים את אגרופו.

"מספר אחד איתי, לזכר ימים עברו, ואני אעזוב אותו בשקט," הבטיח גארי, הבעתו קודרת אך משועשעת. "אחרת, אראה זאת מחובתי להציג לו את ההיבטים המרתקים יותר של חיי הצי. בחירה שלך."

קירק עמד להכות את גארי, ולעזאזל עם העדים, כששמע את ההמולה מכיוון הדלת.

"זה _הוא_ כאן!"

קירק וגארי הסתובבו שניהם.

בפתח הטרקלין עמד צ'כוב, ולצידו דובשנייה, וקצין הבטחון הראשי של הבסיס, שהיה גדול כמעט כדובשנייה עצמו. מאחורי השומרים עמדו סקוטי, אוהורה וסולו.

צ'כוב הצביע הישר על גארי.

ואמר, בקול רם מאוד, "זה האיש שניסה לעשות איתי סקס! הוא נגע בי על הישבן." צ'כוב צמצם את עיניו, והכריז, בקול רם אף יותר. "אני רק בן שבע-עשרה."

דובשנייה וקצין הבטחון הראשי החליפו מבטים מלאי גועל. "בן-זונה," אמר דובשנייה, ושניהם צעדו קדימה.

עיניו של גארי התרחבו באימה. "לא, חכו," אמר בייאוש, מרים את זרועותיו ונסוג לכיוון הקיר. "חלה כאן טעות!"

"הוא ילד!" התפרץ הקצין הראשי, בשעה שהשיגו את גארי ותפסו בזרועותיו.

קירק צפה, עיניו פעורות לרווחה, בעת שהשומרים גררו את גארי לעבר הדלת. צ'כוב והאחרים מהרו לפנות את דרכם. הם התייצבו סביב קירק, אוהורה וצ'כוב מאגפיו וסקוטי מאחוריו.

גארי התפתל ללא הצלחה באחיזתם של השומרים. "לא, חכו, בסך הכל ניסיתי לעצבן את ג'ים קירק! קירק הוא זה שאני רוצה! אני לא באמת רוצה את בן השבע עשרה!"

"קחו אותו מכאן," אמר צ'כוב בביטול, מציב את עצמו השדוף ובן השבע-עשרה במגננתיות לפני קירק. "הוא סוטה."

"בוא נלך, מיטשל," אמר דובשנייה בכעס. "בעילת קטין היא עברה על החוק בכל רחבי הפדרציה."

"אבל אתה לא מבין –"

מילותיו של גארי נקטעו כאשר נסחב אל מחוץ לדלתות האולם.

"זה מה שקורה למי שחושב שהוא יכול להתעסק עם קפטין קירק," רטן צ'כוב בכעס. "צוות של אנטרפרייז לא ישלים עם זה."

המהום של הסכמה נשמע מאחוריו.

"אנחנו לחזור לאנטרפרייז עכשיו, כן, קפטין?"

קירק לא יכול אלא להנהן, לא מסוגל לדבר בעד הגוש העצום שחסם את גרונו.

* * *

קירק סעד את ארוחת הערב על סיפון האנטרפרייז העמוס לעייפה. סולו היה לחוץ לצידו האחד הודות לחוסר מקום; מדבר בערנות עם אוהורה וסקוטי אודות החופשה שזה עתה הסתיימה, גופו החם של ספוק קרוב מאוד מצידו השני; מתווכח עם מק'קוי על מזונות וולקאניים ביחס למזונות מכדור הארץ. צ'כוב ישב הישר מולו, משעשע אותו בסיפורים על רוסיה.

"זה קר מאוד בחורף, קפטין. אתם האמריקאים, לא תוכלו לעמוד בזה."

קיקר השעין את ראשו על ידו מעל צלחתו הריקה וחייך אל צ'כוב. "אני לא יודע," אמר בהתגרות. "יכול להיות די קר באייווה."

" _נייט_." עצם הרעיון גרם לצ'כוב להזדעף. "זה לא דומה בכלל לרוסיה. קצת שלג; זה מה יש באמריקה. ברוסיה יש לנו סופות שיכולות להקפיא – איך אתם להגיד – להקפיא את המכנסיים שלך."

קירק שקל לרגע האם מתיקות יכולה להרוג. אם כן, יהיה צ'כוב הנשק המסוכן ביותר של האנטרפרייז.

ספוק קם על רגליו. "קפטן, עלי ליצור קשר עם אבי. אראה אותך במשמרת אלפא." המילים היו נאותות ורשמיות דיין, אך הניצוץ המרומז בעיניו הבטיח כי הוא עשוי לראות את קירק מוקדם בהרבה מכפי שציין. זיק נעים של חום ניצת בקירק.

" _איי_ , גם לי יש עבודה לעשות, בחורי," אמר סקוטי בחיבה, גם הוא נעמד על רגליו. "המנועים לא יכולים להריץ ת'צמם."

אוהורה וסולו קמו ונפרדו בחום. "נראה אותך במשמרת אלפא, קפטן," אמרה אוהורה, לוחצת את כתפו של קירק כאשר עזבה את השולחן עם סולו, סקוטי וספוק.

צ'כוב לא יכול להיראות מאושר יותר. "זה רק אנחנו עכשיו, כן, קפטן?" שאל בלהיטות. "ודוקטור מק'קוי. אבל הוא ילך לשתות ברנדי סאוּריוני בכל רגע. ידעת ש –"

"האם לילדים בני שבע-עשרה אין שעת כיבוי אורות או משהו?" התפרץ מק'קוי, גוהר מעל צ'כוב באיום, הישר לנגד עיניו של ג'ים.

צ'כוב פנה לנעוץ בו מבט מרושע. "למה אתה לשתות ברנדי בכל מקרה. וודקה הרבה יותר טוב."

"הו, בבקשה," הזדעף מק'קוי. אתה אפילו לא בגיל השתייה החוקי." הוא אמר זאת ברטינה, אך בחיבה לא מוסווית. "עכשיו עוף מכאן, ילד. אני וג'ים צריכים להחליף מילה בפרטיות."

צ'כוב מלמל משהו ברוסית שעשוי היה להתייחס לאמו של מק'קוי, אך עשה כמצוותו והסתלק.

ברגע שמצאו עצמם לבד, אמר מק'קוי, "אז מה אני שומע על זה שתקנת את הראש של ספוק?"

קירק העריך מחדש את הסיטואציה. "אתה יודע על כל הקשרים השבורים בראש שלו?"

"אני _הרופא_ שלו," אמר מק'קוי, ואז הוסיף ברגזנות, "עד כמה שהוא נותן לי להיות. הוא סבל מאוד לפני כן, אבל מסתבר שהלכת וריפאת אותו לגמרי."

"למה לא אמרת לי שהוא סובל?"

"דיסקרטיות בין רופא לחולה. אתה יודע את זה." מק'קוי הביט בו בתוכחה. "אתה צריך להיות אסיר-תודה שאני כל כך טוב בזה, מר מכור לפרומונים אוריונים באקדמיה."

קירק משך בכתפיו והציע למק'קוי חיוך זהיר. "אני אוהב ירוק?"

"בזה אין ספק," רטן מק'קוי. "בכל מקרה, התכוונתי לדבר איתך על נסיעה למושבה הוולקאנית כדי להשיג לו מרפא, בגלל שאני די מיציתי את האמצעים שעומדים לרשותי. אבל אני מניח שכבר לא נצטרך לעשות את זה, לא עם דוקטור קירק על הסיפון."

העקיצה גרמה לקירק גלגל את עיניו בטוב-לב.

"אני בכלל לא יכול לדמיין איך זה היה בשביל ספוק," אמר מק'קוי בדאגה אמיתית, חושף את החמלה שתמיד טען כי אינו חש כלפי ספוק. "לאבד את כל הקשרים האלה. הוא איבד אפילו את הארוסה שלו."

"אני יודע –" החל קירק לומר, ואז השתתק, בעת שפיסות מן השיחה שניהל עם ספוק התרוממו והציפו אותו בדהרה.

_קושרתי לנקבה וולקאנית, ט'פרינג, כאשר מלאו לנו שבע_ _._

_אתה מתגעגע אליה_ _?_

_אינני מתגעגע אליה במיוחד. אני מתגעגע, לעומת זאת, לקשר הטלפתי_ _._

_לא מעריץ גדול של חיי הרווקות, הא_ _?_

_וולקאנים ככלל מעדיפים להיות מזווגים. אנו מעריכים את הקשרים שלנו_ _._

וקירק ידע לפתע – פשוט _ידע_ – כי הקשר בראשו של ספוק, הקשר הגדול מכולם, היה הקשר שחלק עם בת-זוגו, ט'פרינג. כמובן שהקשר היה בודד; הוא לא אהב להיות לבדו. וולקאנים העדיפו לחיות בזוגות. ולכן הקשר זיהה אותו; כיוון שקירק היה בן-זוגו הנוכחי של ספוק.

לבו של קירק ניתר. אם כן, היה הקשר שלו. קירק יכול _לתבוע אותו לעצמו_. יתכן שלזה התכוון ספוק כשאמר שקירק _יציל אותו מבדידותו_ ו –

ואז נזכר:

_קשרים טלפתיים הם לוולקאנים בלבד_ _._

ספוק פחות או יותר אמר זאת במפורש. אין פלא שעיווה את פניו בצורה כזו כאשר נשאל האם יכולים וולקאנים ובני אדם להתקשר זה לזה. ספוק ידע כי הדבר בלתי אפשרי, ופשוט היה חביב מכדי לומר זאת לקירק ולרמוס את תקוותיו.

אך כל זמן שספוק נותר לבדו, היה גם הקשר בראשו בודד. אלא אם כן יתקשר למישהו חדש, ישאר הקשר בודד. ופירושו של דבר...

ההבנה היכתה בו לפתע, וקירק חשש כי הוא עומד להקיא.

ספוק נזקק לבן-זוג _וולקאני_.

קירק בלע את רוקו בעד הגוש המכאיב שהתמקם לפתע בגרונו. לא ג'ים הוא הדבר שספוק נזקק לו. קירק לא יכול היה לעזור לספוק, וגם לא לקשר שבראשו. יהיה עליו לוותר על ספוק. הוא לא עמד להציל את ספוק מבדידותו על ידי כך שיתקשר אליו... אלא על ידי כך שישגר אותו לזרועותיו מישהו שיוכל לעשות זאת.

מישהו שלא היה קירק.

"ג'ים? כדור הארץ לג'ים?"

קירק התנער באחת משרעפיו.

מק'קוי צפה בו בתשומת לב. "אתה בסדר?"

קירק הנהן בנוקשות בעת שלבו נשבר לאלפי רסיסים. "כן," אמר בקול צרוד, "אני רק – אני חושב שיש סיכוי שנבקר את המושבה הוולקאנית בכל מקרה."


End file.
